


Friday the 13th

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Bottom Jared Padalecki, But he comes back, Cabin Fic, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Dark Jensen Ackles, Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, Friday the 13, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Jensen is Jason, Jensen was murdered, Killing, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Night Terrors, Original Character Death(s), Presumed Dead, Protective Chad, Protective Jensen Ackles, Serial Killer Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, Violence, Violent Sex, Writer Jared, Young Jared Padalecki, dead jensen, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: When Jared was 10 his best friend drowned by the hands of a group of teenagers and all he could do was watch. Now, 14 years later Jared is 24 and his back at Crystal Lake to fix up his families old cabin but it seems maybe the dead isn't so dead.





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Its Halloween so I thought what the hell! I got inspired to write a Friday the 13th version with my own little twists in it and mainly because if you haven't figured out by now i love dark fics and i have a twisted mind!

Jared pulled into the gravel driveway and reluctantly got out, and takes a look at the cabin with weary eyes. The place looks gloomy, dirty and unpleasant. The old white porch swing he used to rock on as a child is rotted and unusable as it thumps against the old wood of the house. 

His really starting to regret cleaning this dump up for his grandpa, it was clear there was a lot of work to be done.

Many summers ago this was place was beautiful, when Jared was young he couldn’t wait till the summers when he and his family would take their annual trip to the lake and come stay in the cabin just to get away for a while.

But they stopped the summer after…it happened and they hadn’t been back since. Hence the reason why 14 years later here he is staring at a rundown cabin that once upon a time was envied by many.

He had promised his grandfather before he died he would come back and fix it up and possibly sell it. The other reason he was out here was to get away for a while, the hustle and bustle of the city was not a peaceful place to write when you had a deadline coming up. 

Plus he had just gone through a terrible break up and didn’t want to be bothered by anyone. 

The place is damp and humid. A layer of moldy grime has gathered. Shadows obscure the corners of the room as Jared puts down his bag and gropes the wall for a switch. He finds one. Flips it. The light turns on for a few brief moments...then sputters and goes out.

“Of course,” he mutters to himself before walking out and grabbing his bags and boxes from his jeep and tugging them in and dropping them on the cracked floor.

Jared walks slowly around the cabin, towards a decaying old garden shed at the edge of the now dark, unfriendly woods he used to play in as a child. He slowly opens the door and notices a mossy ladder resting against the far wall.

Jared crosses the threshold and walks towards the ladder. Suddenly, the woodshed door bangs shut. Jared shrieks then, scrabbling at the door, flings it open and hurries outside with the ladder.

There is a rustle off among the trees and he hesitates again. Footsteps on dry leaves? Just a gust of wind off the lake? With a last look over his shoulder, he drags the ladder back towards the cabin and enters.

Jared comes back in with the ladder and picks up his bag, removes a four pack of bulbs and climbs on the ladder, replaces the bulb in the living room. The light comes on...but it's limited illumination against the dark night. All of a sudden, his foot slips on the slimy step of the ladder and he drops the old bulb, which shatters loudly on the floor. Grimacing, he climbs down the ladder and quickly sweeps up the broken glass. Having done that, he shuts the front door all the way and locks it, then puts his bag on the bed and opens it. He takes out a few pairs of jeans and some shirts and moves to the walk-in wardrobe before dumping his clothes inside.

He picks up his cell phone then makes his way to the bathroom and flicks the water on he watches as it turns from a murky brown to clear and flips the shower on.

He shoots a quick text to his mom and lets her know he made it safe to the cabin before climbing in the shower letting out a sigh as the hot water soothes his sore muscles from the long drive.  
He hates being here alone its creepy and unsettling knowing his alone here in the woods.

He knows he has a row of neighbors on down the lake but that was at least a couple minutes away and the nearest town was 20 minutes from here.

He gets out and towel dries his body quickly before throwing on plaid pj pants and a loose shirt. Tomorrow he’ll have to run to town and get some groceries and some supplies if he plans on surviving out here.

He walks in his old bedroom and pulls out the bed sheets and comforter he brought with him and quickly makes the bed before climbing inside and flipping over to check his phone and rolls his eyes at the message his mom replied with.

She told him to be careful, not to open the door for anyone and if he needed her to call.

He wondered if she comprehended he was 24.

He plopped back against his pillow and closed his eyes and hoped for a quick sleep.

His body jerks as he sits up sharply in bed, his breathing panicked and heavy as he looks around the room with wide eyes.

He brings his hand to his heart and takes a calming breath before lying back on the bed “it’s just a dream… it means nothing.”

The same dream his been having for 14 years.

The dreams had gone away for a while just like they do every time he leaves this place. His never been able to understand why he only has them when his here at Crystal Lake.

And the sad part is it wasn’t just a dream, it was real. A horrifying, very real moment he relived over and over every time he was in this cabin.

Jensen died 14 years ago and he still couldn’t get him out of his head. And he never would.

 

“I don’t understand how that’s possible Jaybird.”

Jared sighs on the other end of the phone as he pushes his buggy down the produce isle “and you think I do? It’s been 7 years since I’ve had this dream I mean it doesn’t make sense to me either all I know is every time I’m in that house I see Jensen drown all over again and it still hurts just as much as it did the day it happened.”

He hears Chad exhale and he pictures him bent over with his head in his hands “Jay you know it wasn’t your fault, you were only 10 years old you couldn’t have done anything man you couldn’t even swim—“

“Yeah but those boys—“

“Tom, Chris, and Mike were dicks and they still are you shouldn’t blame yourself for their arrogance. What they did to Jensen was awful and I wish everyday he was still here but his not Jay…his not and it’s time for you to let it go and move on I know you loved him and he was your best friend I know but he wouldn’t want you to feel this way.”

Jared’s eyes clamped shut as warm tears prickled against his lashes and he ducked his head from anyone’s view, trying desperately not to cry in the middle of a damn store.

“I just…I just don’t understand why I can’t let it go.”

“Because you loved him, because you saw it happen Jaybird. You had to watch your friend die, watch him be murdered…you know he loved you to right?”

Jared tipped his head back and let out a shaky sob “I know…Chad please tell me your coming down here tomorrow?”

“Do you need me to? You know I will.”

“Please…I know I’m acting like such a girl but—“

“No you’re not…I know tomorrow is 15 years Jensen’s been gone and there’s no way in hell I’m letting you be in that place alone I’m leaving right now .”


	2. Past Memories

Jared watches as steamy water fills the tub up, his eyes sagging and worn out but he can’t sleep, can’t and won’t fall asleep at least not until Chad gets here.

He shuts the water off and slips his clothes off slowly before creeping in and sinking down in the water, his eyes falling shut as it washes over him.

Suddenly the light sputters on and off before shutting off completely and Jared groans loudly “Jesus everything in this house is falling apart!”

He climbs out and wraps a towel around his waist before walking over to the light and starts messing with it when he hears a loud crash downstairs that makes him jolt. 

He doesn’t want to, his seen plenty of horror movies and this is usually the part where he yells at the character not to walk downstairs but in this case he has to. So he clutches his towel securely and bends down to pick up a razor…you know just in case before walking out into the dark hallway and bending over the landing.

He tilts his head as he sees the front door wide open, leaves rustling in from the wind. Jared gulps and shivers as cool air blows inside before he quietly makes his way to the stairs and jumps again as another loud thump echoes off the walls.

When he gets to the bottom of the stairs he peeks around the corner into the living room and sees nothing so he spins around and looks to the kitchen also seeing nothing.

He frowns to himself before turning and shutting the door and just as he turns back for the stairs he lets out a screech as a dark shadow moves in front of him and he scoffs and swings a hand out “Chad you fucking asshole you scared the shit out of me!”

Chad laughs as he walks closer and looks Jared up and down “lookin good Jaybird but you know maybe you should put some clothes on? You know I don’t swing that way.”

Jared rolls his eyes “I should kick your ass!” Jared yells as he walks up the stairs, Chad following behind him. “What the hell were you gonna do with that razor anyway? Shave me to death?”

Chad courteously turns as Jared throws some clothes on before he turns around and shudders “jeez Jay you look like shit.”

“Wow thanks,” Jared snarls as he plops down on the bed.

“I mean…you really didn’t sleep last night did you?”

“No…God can you believe it’s going to be 15 years?”

Chad lays his hand down on Jared’s leg “I know tomorrows gonna suck—“

“He could be here…he could be with me right now, mocking me or maybe kissing me, he would be 27…I wonder what he would like? What he would talk like?”

Chad’s eyes drop in despondency as he watches tears fall from Jared’s eyes and his heart clenches and his not quite sure what to say.

“Those assholes took his life away and for what? For sticking up for me…for defending me. It could have been me—“

“You couldn’t swim—“

“Exactly…ha and now I’m the perfect swimmer funny huh? How I couldn’t even try to get in that water and save him all I could do was stand there and scream and cry and watch as he went under and never came back up…those dicks didn’t even get punished! And now Chris is some bartender, Tom is a business man and Mike is a Doctor how is that fair? Why did they get to live when they didn’t deserve it?”

“I don’t know Jay…I don’t know but you know what I do know? I know Jensen would want you to be happy, I know he would want you to stop blaming yourself because you tried, you went to get help—“

“But no one helped! They all watched as those assholes kept dunking him under the water…drowning was always Jensen’s worst fear I used to laugh at him and tell him that would never happen because—because he was such a great swimmer.” Jared dropped his head in his hands as wrecked cries left his sore throat, the memories flashing through his head like it was yesterday.

Chad stood up and pushed Jared back to lie down “you need to sleep I know you don’t want to but you need to and I’ll be right there next to you.”

Jared sniffed as Chad climbed in next to him before rolling over and closing his eyes, Jensen flashing in his mind.

 

He could feel the cold water stinging his body, wrapping around him and through him like a blanket, his lungs filling up with it blocking his airway.

His body was pulsating, spinning around trying to shoot up to the surface to find air, to find someone but he couldn’t it was like he was being held under.

He looked down and screamed, bubbles floating around him as he looked down as saw Jensen’s decomposing body gripping his legs tight trying to pull him further down.

He shook his head and started kicking his legs, now screaming for Jensen to let him go but Jensen’s eyes hardened and pulled Jared down till their faces met. He placed his maggoty hands on Jared’s cheeks and leaned forward “you killed me.”

“No!” Jared shot up in bed his breaths coming out wet and harsh as tears stung his cheeks and he let out a sob.

“Jay?”

Chad sat up next to him, his eyes tired but open “are you ok? Did you dream?”

Jared nodded as he let out a shaky sigh “he was—he was trying to pull me under…he told me it was my fault.”

“It wasn’t and you know it your mind is trying to play tricks on you Jay—“

Jared stood up and checked the clock, it was only 6 in the morning but he couldn’t go back to sleep so he threw a sweatshirt on and some shoes “I’m going to the dock.”

Chad frowned “do you think that’s a good idea? You haven’t been down there since—“

“I know…but I need to, I haven’t been there since he—I just need to.”

The sky was still dark, filled with little points of light shooting through some clouds. He passed by some cottages with lamps glowing in the windows and Jared knew they must be tourists.

There was only one couple who stayed year around and it was the old Kingsley couple that lived next to the docks he smiled as he spotted Mrs. Kingsley in the kitchen window brewing a pot of coffee.

His smile fell though when he turned and faced the somewhat broken down dock and once again a flash of Jensen struggling in the water hit him.

He crossed his arms and walked his way to the end of the dock and looked down in the dark water and frowned, his bottom lip shaking “I know I haven’t been here in a while but I couldn’t—I couldn’t Jen. My family they wanted to come back but I couldn’t because you weren’t here and it was my fault.” Jared looked down as broken sobs left him and he shook his head “I’m so sorry Jen I should have tried harder I should have done something and now your gone and I—God I miss you so much, I miss you every day. I know I was only 10 you used to laugh at me when I would tell you I loved you, told me I shouldn’t say something I didn’t mean but I did I loved you, I love you Jen and I always will I haven’t even…well. I haven’t been with anyone, I mean I know we were young and it’s not like I promised myself to you but I couldn’t… I was dating someone a couple weeks ago we had been together for a couple months but I didn’t love him I can’t love anyone.”  
He closed his eyes as a light breeze flew threw him and he took a step back “I still talk to your mama, and Mack and Josh… their doing good Jen real good. Mack is engaged, his a real nice guy I think you would like him…she’s still in college she’s studying English just like me their gonna wait till she graduates to get married. And Josh his married and he has two kids, two girls he made me their god father their so sweet, Josh is a pharmacist now and his doing so well for himself but they miss you. I uh I promised myself I would never come back here but grandpa died in October and in his will he wanted me to come back and fix up the place but I think it was for something else maybe closure. I’m writing another book so I thought maybe the cabin would do me some good…Chad came down yesterday to keep me company even though I’m a pretty lousy host.” 

Jared smiled weakly as he watched the water splash against the dock “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, hell I could barely survive your funeral so being here would have been too hard, actually I’m not sure how I’m not having a break down right now. “

He could feel the sun heating his shoulders and knew it was time for him to go. Soon all the tourists would be coming out, their kids ready to play in the lake and the last thing they would wanna see is some cry baby pouring his feelings out on the dock.

So he looked down and touched his fingers in the water “goodbye Jensen...I love you.” He moved his fingers along in the calm water before moving back only to have his arm jerked under.  
He let out a yelp and catapulted himself back till he fell back on the dock, his eyes wide and full of fear as he stared at the still water, waiting.

He looked down at his hand and examined it. There on his wrist were red finger shaped marks.

He shook his head and crawled back to peer over into the water, his eyes moved rapidly as he tried to search for something, anyone maybe playing a trick on him.

“Jaybird I think you’re losing it.”

“Then how do you explain these marks?”

Chad looked down at his arm; he couldn’t deny the finger shaped bruises that swallowed his friend’s wrist “maybe someone was messing with you? I mean who else?”

“Chad I was talking to Jensen—“

“Ok hold your horses I’m jumping off this looney bin—“

“Will you shut up? I was leaning down to say goodbye so I dipped my fingers in the water told him bye and that I loved him and when I went to pull back I felt someone grab my arm.”

“Jared Jensen is dead.”

“I know! God I know but…Chad I saw something I know I did I could see a shadow the person was blonde!”

“That doesn’t mean its Jensen! Damnit Jay his dead let it go!”

Jared jumped, startled at Chad’s outburst and looked at him with narrowed eyes “I know I sound crazy but I also know what I saw.”

He sent Chad one last glare before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind him .


	3. Bonfire

Another sleepless night, another early morning.

Jared rose at 5:30 after lying in bed for 30 minutes trying and failing to fall back asleep before deciding to go for a run.

He raced through the woods, his Dallas football shirt clinging to his sweaty body and his hair matted to his forehead, he ran and ran till finally he stopped and bent over panting to himself.

He shot up as a crack sounded to his left, his head whipping around so fast he thought he might have whiplash. His eyes scanned the open woods, looking for any sign of an animal, or maybe a person.

“Hello?”

He then cursed himself “yeah Jared real smart point them to your location,” he huffed to himself.

He was about to shake it off as nothing when a clear crunch of footsteps on leaves sounded somewhere behind him.

He drew in a sharp breath as he turned around, prepared for the worst only to find no one there. But Jared wasn’t stupid, he knew someone was, he could feel their eyes on him, the small hairs on his neck rising.

He slowly took a step back before taking off in a sprint back to the cabin, speeding up as heavy footsteps sounded behind him signaling someone was running after him.

But Jared was on the track team in college and well having someone chase you made you run just that much faster.

He practically screamed with joy as the cabin came in sight as he rushed up the stairs and collided with Chad “Jesus fuck Jay what the hell—hey are you ok?”

Jared was shaking as he gripped Chad’s shoulders, his eyes looking around wildly “no no I’m not…someone was chasing me in the woods I didn’t see but I heard them and I felt them I don’t—“

Chad took Jared’s hands and gave him a slight shake “calm down Jaybird just breathe ok,” with that Chad stepped off the porch and peered in the woods flinching as a twig snapped behind the bushes and he nodded.

“Jared were going to go inside, lock the doors and then were going to call the sheriff.”

“What? Why—“

“Because of this,” Chad lifted a leaf off the ground and Jared’s eyes widened as he spotted the blood covered leaf “that’s not—that’s not mine.”

Chad turned and pushed him inside before locking the door and picking up the phone, as he talked quietly with Sheriff Richards Jared plastered himself to the window.

He squinted his eyes as he spotted a black shape move quickly by the trees and shook his head who would be following him?

 

“I didn’t find anything.”

“I’m telling you there was someone there; I heard them in the woods ok? They were following me and then when we went inside I saw a shape in the trees—“

“Maybe it was an animal?”

Jared scoffed “come on Jack are you kidding me? The only thing around here is deer and I don’t think they have feet do you? Plus how do you explain the blood?”

Sheriff Jack Richards sighed to himself “Jared I think your starting to get a little paranoid which is totally understandable considering Jens—“

Jared held up his hand “don’t you dare finish that sentence…”

Jack looked down “look I think you boys should know that Chris, Tom and Mike are back in town their staying at Tom’s family’s cabin.”

Jared scoffed “are you fucking kidding? What the hell are those assholes doing here?”

“Tom is getting married so they came here for his bachelor’s party or something.”

A humorless laugh left Jared’s lips as he turned to face the woods, his eyes narrowed “I can’t believe they have the audacity to come back…at least they don’t know I’m—“

“They do, it’s a small town Jared they know you’re here in fact I wouldn’t be surprised if they stopped--“

Just as he said that a glossy black Mercedes pulled down the gravel drive and parked next to Richards cop car, the door swung open and out stepped Tom. Tall, dark hair and sleek in his button up and khakis with Mike and Chris in tow like the good lap dogs they are.

The Sheriff looked both ways before deciding maybe he should let them handle this on their own and getting in his car and heading back to the station.

Chad reached out and pushed Jared behind him “you got balls coming here Welling.”

Tom smirked in front of him, his hands tucked in his pockets “ah Murray always a pleasure…Jared beautiful as always.”

“Shove it Tom,” Jared snarled in return, rising on his toes over Chad’s shoulder. “I don’t know what the hell you’re doing here but if you know what’s good for you, you’ll get your ass back in that car before I kick it.”

Tom laughed his back bending as he threw his head back “someone’s a little touchy… wouldn’t have anything to do with ole Jenny would it?”

Behind Chad Jared gasped before letting out a piercing cry and slamming against his back, trying his best to claw over him and reach Tom but Chad just wrapped his arms back around Jared’s waist “you sick bastard how dare you! You got a lot of fucking nerve I should have pumbled your ass to the ground that day—“

“Yes well if my memory serves correct you were a little busy with cry baby Jared over there.”

Chad stomped forward, his fist already curled at his side before reaching out and gripping Tom’s shirt and sending a right hook his way making him fall to the ground, the dust gathering around him as he clutched his nose.

“I swear to God if you open your mouth again I will shove my foot so far up your ass you’ll feel it for a year! God you have no fucking humanity, it should have been you out there!”

Once upon a time they had all been friends, that is until Jared figured out maybe he liked boy’s better than girls and then after that Tom and the other boys started making fun of him that is until Jensen came to his rescue and humiliated Tom in front of his friends.

“How can you be so cruel? You killed someone! You pushed him under the water, you held him down there you knew what you were doing how can you not feel guilty about that?”

Tom stood up and wiped the blood from his face before snarling “why should I? He got what he deserved.”

Jared shook his head “one day maybe you will to.”

“Come on Tom we should—“

Tom knocked Mike’s hand off his shoulder and stomped forward till his nose brushed with Jared’s “you know when the day comes that you stop yearning over a rotting corpse let me know huh? Maybe then I can show you what you deserve—“

Jared let out a noise of disgust and shoved Tom away from him “Jensen might be dead but his a better man than you’ll ever be… your nothing but a piece of shit and I wish you would have drowned instead you don’t deserve to be here… one day maybe not now, maybe not even this year but one day you’ll get what’s coming to you and I hope I’m there to see it.”

Tom rolled his eyes as he walked to his car before blowing a kiss to Jared and driving off.

Jared shook his head and fell to the ground, heavy sobs erupting causing his shoulder to tremble. “Jay can I—“

“Please just…I need to be alone.”

Once Chad was back inside the house Jared let out a hoarse cry and buried his face in his hands, 15 years later and he still wasn’t over Jensen.

“Why can’t I let you go?” Jared whispered to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair before tipping his head back and laying down in the soft grass.

A soft rustle of crunched leaves startled him and he shot up off the grass his eyes open and alert as he looked around “ok you know what I’m getting real tired of this bullshit I don’t know who the hell is out there but if you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave me the hell alone!”

Jared turned on his heel and stomped back into the cabin with a loud slam of the door.

“Tell me why again were going down to the lake?”

“Because there’s a bonfire tonight and I’m tired of seeing your lazy ass mope around that’s why.”

“I’m not mop—“

“Yes you are the only thing you do is write, clean and eat and I’m sick of it. Some of our old friends are here they came down yesterday and their having a bonfire on the lake and were going!”

Jared sighed in defeat as he walked next to Chad “but what if those dick heads are there?”

“Then will either ignore them or kick their stuck up asses…they won’t mess with you Jay they know better besides I’m dying to give Tom another black eye.”

Jared rolled his eyes and considered turning around and running for his life back to the cabin as the red glow from the fire came into view.

Instead though he walked sluggishly behind Chad as he was led to the makeshift bar set up near the docks and offered a beer Chad held out for him. Then he turned and watched as the water crept up the shore before sinking back down into the watery abyss.

“I’m—I’ll be right back.”

Jared turned clutching his beer tight as he walked over to the dock and sat down on the old wood before bending over to look in the water “hey Jen I’m back…I don’t really wanna be back but you know Chad always peer pressuring me.”

Jared smiled sadly as he sat his beer down before moving to the end of the dock and dipping his feet in the water flinching slightly as something smooth curled around his ankle. He lurched his foot out and bent over to peer in the dark lake, seeing nothing he started to rise when a scream erupted behind him.

He turned and started jogging over to the fire when Chad pulled him close “they…they found a body in the water.”

Panic filled Jared’s body as he watched people gather around the shore line and it was Jensen all over again “who?”

Chad looked down and cleared his throat “Mike…it was Mike .”


	4. Meetings

Flashes of Mike’s mangled body kept popping up in his head, there was something going on.

It was obvious Mike was murdered from the blood covering his distended corpse, and the mysterious J that was carved into his chest making Jared question just who might have done this.

He knew if he told Chad that he thought it was Jensen he would probably get locked up in some nut house but the truth is that’s exactly what he thought. 

Mike’s body floating out of the water, the J on his chest there were too many signs. Nothing bad ever happened at Crystal Lake, no murders apart from Jensen…so why would someone kill Mike? Or at least why now?

Jared was bolted from his thoughts as the lights in the cabin cut out and once again he wanted to throttle his grandfather for making him come back to this dump.

“Jay? It’s kind of hard to take a shower without any lights!”

Jared smiled and rolled his eyes as he reached for the flashlight “I think the power cut off, I’m gonna head out back and check the box!”

Jared shivered as he walked outside and tucked his hand in his hoodie as he shined the light through the darkness till he made it to the back and flipped the power box open. 

Nothing was cut off, the fuse wasn’t messed up but when Jared peered through the trees he noticed the neighbors lights were still on.

“What the hell?”

Jared looked back to the box and lowered his head in confusion, about ready to yell for Chad to come out and help him figure out what the hell happened when a gust of warm air hit the back of his neck making him freeze.

He swallowed harshly as he gripped the flashlight tight, not wanting to turn around too afraid to guess who was standing behind him. His body was stinging with fright as he stood in the frigid air, he could feel the person behind him, could feel him watching him.

Jared’s eyes slid to the side as he slowly turned his body, fear gripping through him when he came face to face with a tall man whose face was blocked by a scratched up hockey mask, an axe in his hand and black clothes covering his body.

He wanted to scream, he was sure he should but it seemed his voice had vanished. Chills ran down his spine as horrible thoughts flowed through him and he wondered if this was it, if it was his time to join Jensen in the afterlife.

The man was staring at Jared with what seemed like wide green eyes that poked through the holes of the hockey mask, his hand now loosely holding the axe.

Jared thought maybe this was a good time to run.

Without another thought he turned and started sprinting around the house, his thoughts jumbled and full of grisly scenarios as he heard the stomping of footsteps behind him making it that much worse when he realized the man was just walking.

Jared shouted with joy as he tumbled onto the front porch, throwing the door open before locking himself inside, his face plastered to the glass as the killer in the mask pressed himself against it.

“Go—go away! Maybe you think I’m alone but I’m not! And—and I also know the sheriff and Jesus I feel like I’m in a slasher movie how fucking cliché is this.”

The man cocked his head, the axe slipped from his hand as he pressed to the door, his forehead bumping against the glass making Jared frown not quite understanding why this guy wasn’t trying to break in.

He should yell for Chad, yell for him to get the fuck out of the shower and call the damn cops but he didn’t, he couldn’t as Chad’s whistling filled the silent house Jared came to a disturbing realization.

This man had the same eyes as Jensen.

The fear left him and he peered closer and noticed the man was looking at him with calm, tender eyes, which seemed to contrast with his brash demeanor making Jared confused all over again.  
Jensen was dead. Jensen was gone and he was never coming back, this man in front of him wasn’t Jensen he was just some crazy ass homicidal killer…

The man backed up and reached his rough hands up to grab the sides of the mask before ever so slowly taking it off making Jared gasp at the face hidden beneath.

If he had ever wondered what Jensen would look like this would be it.

The man had dirty blonde hair that was cut short and messy with sweat; his eyes were an emerald green that seemed surrounded by freckles that scattered over his face and splatters of dried blood that covered his nose. 

Jared felt like crying and against his better instincts he reached down with trembling hands and opened the door before stepping out in front of the man who seemed to be staring at him with bright eyes.

“J—Jensen?”

The man smiled and dropped the mask as he nodded and Jared once again panicked.

He shook his head as he backed up, his hands coming to pull at his hair “no, no, no you—no Jensen is Jensen is dead and I’m crazy oh God I’m goin round the bin!”

Jared closed his eyes as a wave of nausea hit him making him crash to the ground, pulling his legs in close “I’m dreaming I’m just dreaming again you’re not here, you’re not real.”

A calloused hand on his shoulder made his rocking stop and he looked up with wide, teary eyes as the man lowered himself eye level with Jared “your dead…” Jared croaked watching as the man before him made a face and sat down in front of him. “You—why won’t you say anything?”

It had been 15 years since he had seen Jensen’s face, aside from the few pictures he had of him, and even then it was a young baby faced 14 year old and now he was a man a man who was supposed to be dead but he knew, somehow this was Jensen.

Timidly he reached out shaking hands wanting, needing to touch him. Jensen watched his every move, watched as his hands moved slowly till they landed on his broad shoulders making Jared gasp at the contact.

His eyes slipped closed as tears burned at his eyes making his body shake against a sob and his hands dropped to his side as he leaned back shaking his head “I don’t—I don’t understand! I saw you die I watched you drown how—how are you here?”

Jensen winced before reaching out and taking Jared’s hand his mouth opening as if he was going to talk and—

“Jaybird? Jay you ok I heard you scream.”

Jared turned around as Chad pounded down the steps, Jensen’s hands ripping from him as he turned and ran back into the woods.

Chad came out and kneeled next to him and took in his pale face “Jay? What happened?”

Jared looked to the woods blankly, his eyes raw and head spinning “I think I saw a ghost .”


	5. Am I Dreaming?

He didn’t tell Chad what he saw, he wasn’t sure if what he saw really happened.

Maybe Jared was finally losing it and being back here at Crystal Lake brought it out in him which would explain why he hallucinated Jensen.

But he touched him…he touched him and he felt so real. 

“Jay your gonna wanna come out here.”

Jared lifted himself off the couch and drug himself outside “Sheriff what are you doing here?”

Sheriff Richards lifted his hat off his head as he walked closer to the boys “I’m here to ask you about the night Mike was murdered.”

“Ask us what? We had just gotten there.”

“Yes and you two were the last ones to see him before the party—“

“You mean before Tom and Chris? Have you even questioned them or do they just get off again? Because it seems like the law around here does a shitty job of actually being the damn law!”

“Watch your mouth Murray—“

“No you watch it! You didn’t do a damn thing the day Jensen died but now that Mike is dead all of sudden your Uncle Sam!”

“Jensen’s death was a drow—“

Jared whirled around and knocked the note pad out of his hands“no it wasn’t! God I’m so sick of this conspiracy bullshit I ran to get you that day I know you saw what happened those assholes killed him! The whole fucking town practically watched Jensen drown! Where the hell were you Sheriff?” Jared hissed spit flying onto Sheriff Richard’s face.

Chad reached out and grabbed Jared’s shoulders and pulled him close “Jay I think—“

“No! I am done shutting my mouth I may have sat on the sidelines that day but not anymore, you want some answers Sheriff? Here ya go I didn’t kill Mike and neither did Chad but I damn sure wish I did, he deserved what he got I’m just sad it wasn’t Tom. You and I both know I didn’t touch him, I haven’t stepped foot in that lake in 15 years and I’m not about to start now, so you know what? Instead of covering Tom and Chris’s ass why don’t you do your damn job?”

The Sheriff’s eyes darkened “I’m about tired of your smart ass attitude JT I’m the damn law and I won’t have you back talking me! Those boys were only 15 years old they were just fooling around—“

“Oh my God! Fooling around? You call holding someone under water till they die fooling around? Jesus you were right next to me I don’t understand why you—“Jared cut himself off as memories of that day swirled around in his head. 

Right after Jensen died, when he didn’t come back up to the surface instead of going and pulling his body out of the water he pulled Chris, Mike and Tom out instead leaving Chad to throw himself in the lake and drag Jensen’s cold body out. The Sheriff had taken the boys with him to the station and locked himself and them in his office and when they came out he ruled it an accident.

Jared looked up with wide eyes, his body shaking in Chad’s hold “oh my God…you covered it up.”

The Sheriff shook his head “what are you—“

“That day…you stood there and watched, you didn’t try and stop them and when they were done you took them to the station and you were there for hours and then you said it was an accident.”

“Because it was.”

Jared scoffed as tears flooded his eyes “you…you let them kill him—I saw it in your eyes I didn’t know what it was till now but…you knew what they were doing and you didn’t stop them.” Jared looked up rage filled in his hazel eyes as he brought a fist up to pound at the sheriff’s chest “it was you! You’re a fucking cop and you watched him die! He could have lived; he could be here with me!”

Jared reached a hand out and clawed at the Sheriffs cheek making him stumble back before looking up and holding out a bloody hand “well Jared I must say I didn’t think you would figure it out.”

Jared gulped as Chad’s arms fell from his waist. Chad looked down in confusion before back up with clenched fists “you murderer.”

“Oh Murray don’t get your boxers in a twist I did what I had to do.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means sunshine Jensen had to go otherwise he would have ruined everything.”

Jared snarled “he was 14! What the hell would he have ruined!?”

The Sheriff reached behind him and with one swift move brought out his rubber bat and hurled it at Chad knocking him out cold. Jared looked down quickly and fell beside Chad and checked his head before back up “what is wrong with you?”

“You are what’s wrong with me Jared…for years I’ve watched you grow up, watch you go from a lanky little twerp to a beautiful man and I knew one way or another I was gonna have you. But then you turned 10 suddenly you and Jensen weren’t looking at each other the same way, there was fire in his eyes and I knew he loved you and you loved him and there was no doubt who you would end up with so…I took him out of the picture.”

Jared let out a pathetic sob and shook his head “your sick…I was a kid and so was he! So what you paid Tom and them off?”

“Oh no see here’s how Tom comes into play…you thought he killed Jensen because he got made fun of? No my boy it was because little ole Tom was in love with you to.”

Jared shook his head and tried to open him mouth but all that came out were stumbled words making the Sheriff laugh “oh come on JT I thought you were smarter than that! I know you saw it.”  
“No—no Tom is a homophobe he didn’t love me!”

“Well maybe not pure love like Jensen’s maybe more so lust? Either way it worked to my advantage all I had to do was persuade him to take Jensen out to the center of the lake and dunk him under, plus I might have slipped a little sedative in Jensen’s water earlier that day so it’s not like he could fight back.”

“Oh my God,” Jared sobbed, his cries broken up and wet “and Mike?”

“Oh I didn’t kill Mike I was telling the truth when I came to question you.”

“If you didn’t then—“ Jared looked up as the man in the hockey mask crept out of the woods behind the Sheriff and the words faded from Jared’s mouth as he watched Jensen, Jensen who was supposed to be dead make his way up silently behind the Sheriff.

The Sheriff cocked his head and chuckled “cat got your tongue?”

Jared’s eyes narrowed as he watched Jensen lift his axe high in the air “no…but his about to have yours.”

The Sheriff frowned and opened his mouth to answer but was cut off as Jensen took one big swing and stuck the tip of the axe in his back making him gargle as blood spilled from his lips.

Jared stood slowly as the sheriff fell forward, watched as Jensen reached down and tugged the axe out before rolling the Sheriff over and throwing his mask off.

Jared watched with eerie satisfaction as the familiar appearance dawned on the Sheriffs face “you—your dead.”

Jensen’s lips curled back and he gave the Sheriff a deadly smirk before leaning down and grazing the axe along his neck “no,” he croaked his voice raspy “you are.”

With one good swing the sheriff’s head came rolling till it hit Jared’s feet and he looked down at it with blank eyes before back up at Jensen “you…you’re really here?”

Jensen dropped the axe as he walked to Jared with soft eyes, his foot reaching down to kick the head away “I’m here…I’ve always been here.”

Jared’s eyes slipped closed as tears blurred his vision “no you’re dead—your dead I saw… I saw you die the Sheriff he—“

“I was… I did die I don’t—I don’t know exactly how I’m here but I am, I have been. I woke up in my coffin about 7 years ago, clawed my way out of it I don’t know how all I know is I’m here.”

“7 years…but wouldn’t you have been—“

“Dust? Yeah I should have been but I’m not.”

Jared backed up with a scowl “why didn’t you come find me? Didn’t you wanna see me?”

“Of course I did,” Jensen soothed his hand reaching out for Jared “but I mean come on I was dead, had been dead for years I didn’t wanna screw your life up.”

“You killed Mike.”

It wasn’t a question. Jared was without a doubt positive Jensen killed Mike, which was proved as Jensen’s eyes darkened with hate “I did…just like I’m gonna kill the other two bastards.”

“Jensen you’re not a killer.”

“You don't know me now Jared. I came back with one thing in mind and that was to get revenge I’ve got two down and two more to go and you’re not gonna stop me. Those assholes killed me, they buried me at the bottom of the lake and I’m not gonna stop until the same happens to them .”


	6. Secret

Jensen had carried a still passed out Chad to his bedroom before leading him around to the back of the cabin, the Sheriffs body thrown over his shoulder.

“So now what? People are gonna be lookin for Richards.”

Jensen looked back at him as they made it deeper through the woods “I’m sure…but where I’m gonna put him no one will find him.”

Jared shuddered and looked down at his feet as he walked, only to run into Jensen’s rock-solid back “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing—“

“Come on Jared maybe it’s been 15 years since I’ve seen you but that doesn’t mean I don’t know you.”

Jared sighed and took a step back “it’s just…what if you’re only back long enough to get rid of them? What if once their all gone so are you?”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“How do you know? Jensen you were dead for 7 years and then suddenly you just wake up completely intact? I mean come on there has to be some wicked voodoo going on here! I mean I already lost you once and I don’t know if I can do it again,” Jared cried, his hand reaching up to wipe at his face.

Jensen looked down in thought before dropping the body carelessly to the ground and walking over to pull Jared in a tight hug and burying his face in Jared’s hair breathing in the scent he hadn’t smelt in so long. “It’s funny I didn’t think you could miss a person’s smell.”

Jared snorted tearfully as he gripped Jensen’s shoulders “I’ve missed you so much, it’s been so hard without you.”

“Tell me about it,” Jensen pulled back and swept back a piece of Jared’s hair, the blood on his hands leaving a mark on Jared’s cheek. “I thought about you every day Jay… I wanted to find you, I was going to once this was all done and then—then I saw you. I know I’ve probably been freaking you out…I’ve been crashing here and when you showed up I’ll admit I was gonna kill you, I didn’t notice you I mean I haven’t seen you since you were 10 so but then I heard you talking about me and I knew. God Jay you’ve gotten so beautiful I mean you always have been but now you’re just…you’re beautiful and I’m hopin once all this is done and I’m still here maybe you feel the same about me the way you used to?”

Jared smiled as he took Jensen’s calloused hands and pulled him close, reaching a hand up to trace Jensen’s freckled face “Jensen I’ve been in love with you since I was 8 years old, nothing’s changed.”

Jensen smiled down at him before ever so slowly leaning to Jared’s height and planting their lips together. Years in the making, years of dreaming what this would have felt like and nothing could have prepared Jared for the real thing. 

Kissing Jensen, the Jensen now was something he never would have imagined. After seeing Jensen take his mask off he would have thought the kiss would be rough and animalistic but it wasn’t.

It was sweet and tender as if Jensen was scared he would hurt Jared.

When he pulled back he placed one last kiss on his lips before heaving up the Sheriffs body “don’t worry I’ll make sure no one comes to you.”

“When will I see you?”

Jensen smirked deviously “tonight…meet me at my parent’s old cabin after Chad’s asleep—“

“Wait don’t you think you should see Chad?”

“No. Not right now…right now I’ve got assholes to kill and you to enjoy.”

 

“So…you’re telling me that I tripped over a rock when we were outside?”

Jared nodded his head as he sat next to Chad “yep and you were out cold…kinda cute actually.”

Chad scoffed and shoved Jared “so the Sheriff wasn’t here?”

Jared frowned “why would he be?”

Chad looked around the room in thought before pointing at Jared “he said—he said he was in love with you and he killed Jensen!”

Jared almost lost his composure but managed to control himself “Chad I think maybe you hit your head a little too hard…maybe you should lie back down it is getting late.”

Chad looked completely clueless as he lay back down on his bed before rising “wait do you need me to sleep—“

“I think I’m good…I’m feeling fine, no nightmares tonight in fact I’m tired so I’m gonna go to sleep to.”

 

Jensen’s family cabin looked the same as it did 15 years ago when he and Jensen would run around and play.

Jared could hardly believe how intact it still was, the wood panels still the same chestnut color they were years ago, the old porch swing hardly rusted.

The cabin was empty when Jared walked in, the Livingroom void of furniture except an old mattress that lay in the middle of the floor, dozens of candles scattered around it.

“I didn’t know if you would come.”

Jared jumped slightly and whipped around at the new voice Jensen was standing at the now closed door, his hands behind his back.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

He looked down as he took a step forward “I thought maybe you would be freaked out…or Chad wouldn’t leave you alone.”

“No Chad fell asleep…and for the freaking out part I am, I mean internally.”

“I know your upset I didn’t look for you…but I didn’t want to ruin your life.”

Jared frowned as he took the last couple strides to stand in front of Jensen “that wouldn’t have ruined anything; it would have made it better…my life changed forever the day you died.”

“I’m sorry Jay…I should have fought harder, I shouldn’t have gotten in that water maybe if I wouldn’t have left you I—“

“Jensen none of that was your fault they drugged you, they killed you and even if you wouldn’t have gotten in the water they would have found another way. I’m just sorry I didn’t save you.”

Jensen reached his calloused hands up and cupped Jared’s cheeks “you couldn’t swim and even if you started to get in I would have stopped you. When I crawled out of that grave you were the first thing that popped in my mind, I wanted to find you but something told me not to, that maybe you were happy…maybe you had someone.”

Jared sniffed as a lone tear fell from his eye “there’s never been anyone but you.”


	7. Run In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short i know but its something.

“Well, well, well look who it is.”

Jared’s eyes slipped closed in annoyance and he tipped his head back with a groan before turning around to see Tom with his arms crossed and Chris standing right behind him.

“Step off Tom I don’t have time for your bullshit.”

He only wanted to go fucking grocery shopping.

Tom leaned over and peered down into the buggy “stocking up for the winter? That’s an ass load of food you got there.”

Jared yanked the cart back and hovered over it protectively, Tom didn’t need to know he was taking all this shit to Jensen’s cabin.

“Why don’t you mind your own business jackass and get lost, last time I checked I wanted nothing to do with you.”

Tom smirked as he moved closer his hands falling down to clutch the sides of the buggy “I thought you would know by now I don’t give a shit. Two days ago Sheriff Richards was supposed to drop by your house…I haven’t seen him.”

“Your precious Sheriff never came to my house I was home with Chad all day, and if he came to ask about Mike I think we both know I didn’t do shit so it would have been a waste of time regardless.”

“Not really likin the attitude Jay—“

“Call me Jay one more time and you’ll regret it I swear to God.”

Tom snorted and shared an amused smile with Chris “oh? And how’s that?”

Jared’s lips curled up in a furtive smile as he jerked the cart back and started moving down the aisle “I’m sure you’ll see soon enough.”

 

“So I saw Tom at the store.”

Jensen thrashed around from where he was storing the milk in the fridge, his eyes instantly hardening at the mention of Tom “did he do anything? Did he hurt you or say anything off—“

“Jensen,” Jared laughed and stood up “I’ve been handling Tom without you for 15 years I got this under control…but no he didn’t do anything just, well he asked me about the Sheriff.”

“What did you say?”

Jared shrugged “I told him Richard’s never came to the cabin, that there wouldn’t have been any reason to anyway.”

Jensen shook his head, his hands gripping the fridge door tight “fucking prick thinks he can corner you like that—“

“Jensen its fine he didn’t do anything, I can handle him.”

“That’s not the point Jared, whether you’ve been handling him yourself for 15 years his a murderer, he killed me and didn’t give one shit about it those fucking asshole knew what they were doing what if they try and do the same thing to you? And I have no doubt they would if they figure out you know what they had planned, if they find out Richards is dead they’ll come after you.”

“They’re going to find out it’s a small town Jensen there’s only one Sheriff and his missing, sooner or later people are gonna be looking.”

“I’ve been planning this moment for 7 years, I’ve been plotting Tom’s death since I came back and I don’t give a shit if people find out about Richards because I’m going to kill Tom, I’m gonna fucking rip him apart him and Chris.”

“And how are you planning on doing that? You got lucky with Mike, he was a recovering alcoholic who was bound to slip sometime with the guilt that was laying on him but Chris and Tom aren’t like that, Tom couldn’t give a shit and Chris is hard core. I don’t know how you think you’re going to get them alone.”

“Jared ever since I’ve been back I’ve been different…I’m not the same guy I once was I’m dark and coarse there’s nothing smooth about me. I don’t plan, I didn’t plan Mike and I sure as hell didn’t plan the Sheriff all I know is I’m going to load up my axe and wait. Tom wanted you once Jared you have to remember that, he killed me so he could get to you and if I had to guess I would say those feelings probably still linger, I don’t know how long I’m gonna be here but I know one thing for sure if I have to do anything before I die its killin that son of a bitch and nothing, not even you is gonna stop me.”


	8. Hot Blood

“Are you sure? Because I don’t feel comfortable leaving you here all alone with those assholes just down the street and—“

“Chad you have a life to go back to I’m fine.”

Chad sighed and gave Jared one last look before throwing his duffel in his truck “listen if you need me at all just call me ok? I don’t care what time it is I’ll break all the fucking laws and get back here ok?”

Jared smiled as he shut the door to Chad’s truck and leaned in through the window “I know you will…now go home before Sophia kills me.”

“Is he gone?”

“Yes his gone,” Jared answered as he walked back in his cabin and fitted Jensen with a disappointed look “you should have told him and now his gone and you and I both know you have no intention of telling him your back.”

Jensen sighed “Jared I have no intention of telling anyone I’m back until I’m sure that I won’t leave again, you said yourself what if I’m here long enough to kill Tom and then I’m back in the dirt myself? It wouldn’t be fair to them.”

“But it’s fair to me? You came out of the woods for me.”

“You’re different Jared! I couldn’t stay away from you, your my best friend, you were my first crush I couldn’t leave you alone not when I saw you again.”

Jared closed his eyes “you were mine to…still are really, it’s always been you.”

Jensen took a deep breath and backed up “we can’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“This…I won’t get your hopes up. I don’t know how long I’m here for, and as much as I want to I won’t get involved with you only for me to fade away to a pile of dust when this is all over.”

Jared frowned and shook his head “but you said—“

“I know what I said…I love you Jared I always have which is why I’m telling you I can’t be with you I put you through hell once and I won’t do it again.”

Jared scoffed as he stood up “you think that matters? You think even if were not together it won’t hurt any less if you die again? You think just because were friends my heart won’t break again? God Jensen that doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter if were together or not it’s still going to hurt as much as it did the day I watched you die!”

“You think it won’t hurt more if I fill you up with false promises and declarations of love? I’m not going to do that I’m not going to stand here and tell you how much I love you and tell you I’ve been planning our life together ever since I got back I won’t! Because in the end I’m probably going right back in the ground and you will once again be all alone.”

“Get out.”

“Jar—“

“Get out! I want you out!”

Jared turned his head as tears burned his eyes and listened for Jensen to leave. He could feel Jensen’s heavy stare on him, watching him for any signs of retreat and Jared grew angrier by the second. “I swear if you don’t get the hell out I’m gonna show you just what that axe of yours can do,” Jared breathed, his voice shaky and faltering.

Jensen sighed as he bent down and picked his mask up off the floor before pulling it on and swinging his axe over his shoulder and with one more hard gaze he was gone.

Jared spent the rest of his night curled on the couch, a thick wool blanket wrapped tightly around him with his head barley peeking over and 4 beers laying out on the table in front of him…and a sappy romance movie on the TV.

He was pissed, he was hurt, and he was drunk.

He had spent 15 years thinking Jensen was dead, that he was a pile of dust in the ground. And now he comes back to the cabin after all these years and finds the world has played a cruel joke on him because oops Jensen’s not dead but he might be once he gets his killing spree out of his system.

What kind of life is that?

He tipped himself back to fall on the couch and let out a defeated groan before chugging back the rest of his beer.

the loud ringing of his phone made him jump and he turned his head, his eyes peering blearily at the light flashing from the screen before he picked it up. “Hello?”

“Jay? Honey where the hell have you been?”

Jared groaned again as he sat up “hey ma I’m sorry I haven’t called things have been…crazy.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing it’s nothing…how are you and dad?”

He listened to his mom gab on about how his dad was once again pissing her off because he was once again not listening to the doctor about how he was supposed to be cutting down on all the salt he ate.

“I swear one day your gonna come home and were going to be divorced—“

“Mom can I call you tomorrow? I’m not really feeling to hot right now and I have a deadline.”

As soon as she said it was fine he flicked the phone off and threw it on the ground, sending it a hateful glare like it was the cause of all his problems.

He then turned his head and sent a longing look to the door before shaking his head and making his way to the bathroom where he intended on taking a long hot bath.

He was having a pretty good sleep, no nightmares, no dead Jensen trying to kill him but sadly he was awoken from that sleep by a heavy pounding on the door.

He sat up in his bed, one eye closed the other squinting in the darkness as he banging grew louder before finally he got up and threw a hoodie on before going downstairs.

What greeted him was not what he expected.

Jensen stood in the doorway his body covered head to toe in dark red blood, his face was scratched up and when Jared looked down his eyes widened.

There in Jensen’s hand was Chris Kane’s stringy haired head .


	9. Midnight

Jared looked back up with shaky breaths and trembling lips “when?”

Jensen threw the head down on the porch making Jared wince as the squelch that followed “about an hour ago.”

Jared reached out and gripped Jensen by his jacket before yanking him inside the house and slamming the door shut with a loud bang “have you lost your fucking mind? You don’t just walk around town with a freaking head! Especially not when you’re supposed to be dead!”

“Do you think I care about that?”

“Of course not it seems like you don’t care about much anymore.”

Jensen winced and looked down “you know that isn’t true—“

Jared scoffed as he crossed his arms “just tell me how you did it…what about Tom?”

“He wasn’t with Tom he was alone, down by the lake…kinda looked like he was repenting.”

“You killed a man after he confessed his sins?”

“Of course I did I’m not a fucking priest I don’t give a shit was he was confessing it doesn’t change the fact that his a murderer.”

“Have you not realized that so are you?”

Jensen fixed Jared with hard eyes “how can you say that? After what they did to me you think I should feel like shit for killing those bastards off? Well sorry to disappoint but I don’t and I never will and I thought you got that.”

Jared sighed “I do get it…I’m sorry I just—I’m freaked ok?”

Jensen’s rage melted off his face morphing into a tender look “I know you are but I’m not going to let anything happen to you—“

“That’s how we got here! You died because of me if I could have just defended myself than you wouldn’t have left me and maybe we would be together and none of this would matter!”

Jensen stepped forward and took Jared by the arms and gave him a little shake “you listen to me what happened was not your fault, you are not the reason I died those assholes are I only have one more left Jay, one more and then it’ll be done and no one will ever hurt you again—“

“Except you,” Jared cried, his eyes burning with the sensation of new tears “because we don’t know what’s going to happen to you. What if when this is over you just vanish? You disappear like you never came back and I have to watch you die all over again! Jensen I don’t think I could handle that again I almost snapped the first time I’m surprised I’m still here… I can’t Jensen I can’t watch you leave me again I just ca—“

Jensen reached forward, his calloused hands gripping Jared’s cheeks almost painfully and tugged him forward till their lips smashed together in a bruising kiss making Jared cry out at the pain. But pain or not he took it, he reached his own hands up till his nails dug in Jensen’s shoulder blasdes making him cry out in want, his hands sliding down to wrap around Jared’s waist and yank him closer making the breathe fall right out of Jared.

But it was delicious. The lack of air, the lip crushing kill Jensen was feeding him making him weak in the knees, his legs buckling making Jensen dip down and hold onto him tighter but never letting go of the kiss.

Jensen trailed his hands down to the back of Jared’s thighs were he gripped tight and pulled up till Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist and he turned and carried them to Jared’s room before throwing Jared on the bed and climbing over him, his shoulders moving like he was some kind of animal.

Jared arched in need as Jensen ripped his shirt down the middle, the cloth tearing like butter under his hands before letting them run down the front of Jared’s chest, his eyes widening in awe.

“Off… please take it off Jen,” Jensen leaned back and nodded at Jared before tearing his own clothes off and leaning down to attack Jared’s mouth in a savage kiss, making Jared squeak as the metallic taste of blood leaked into his mouth.

But Jensen only licked it up.

Jensen gripped his thighs tight, his fingers leaving deep bruises in Jared’s golden skin before he yanked him down on the bed and folded his body on top of his. Jensen reached over and snagged up the bottle of lotion lying on the table and coated his fingers before reaching back and pushing one in Jared making him cry out at the foreign intrusion.

Jensen leaned down till his lips brushed Jared’s ear “ssh baby its ok just relax, I’m here I’m here Jay.”

“Now Jen please now.”

Jensen frowned “but your not—“

“I don’t care please I can’t wait anymore please don’t make me wait,” Jared begged more tears forming in his eyes. He had waited for this moment for 15 years, a moment that he thought he would never have and now that Jensen was with him, with no promise of tomorrow he needed him.

And it seemed like Jensen understood because his own eyes shone bright before he slicked himself up and pushed in all at once making Jared’s eyes slam shut at the burning pain that fired through him.

But he wanted it to hurt; he wanted to feel it because that made it real that meant he wasn’t dreaming.

So he wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist, gave him an encouraging nod and held onto his arms ads Jensen drew out only to slam back in at full speed a grunt falling from his lips at the tight heat.

Jared closed his eyes in ecstasy, his head tipping back and his nails coming to rake down Jensen’s toned back, listening as Jensen let out a animalistic growl before leaning down and sinking his teeth in Jared’s neck, the feeling of blood seeping down making Jared groan and he worried maybe Jensen would stop but he didn’t instead he laid his hot tongue on Jensen’s neck before licking a wet stripe and sucking the blood up.

“So fucking hot Jay, swear to God when I saw you that first day, when I realized It was you I wanted to pounce you right there, wanted to kiss your body, worship you. I missed you baby I missed you so much.” Jensen panted hot in Jared’s ear making him let out a whine at the hot pants puffing against him.

He wanted to speak, wanted to whisper his own dirty words back but he couldn’t muster up anything higher than a moan but Jensen seemed pleased because he moved his hips and gave a more brutal thrust and Jared was done for.

No hand on him, nothing but the feel of Jensen and he came hot against Jensen’s ripped body, his own falling lax on his bed and Jensen followed not long after. Sending one last thrust before his mouth dropped open and he cried out and collapsed on Jared.

As they laid there Jared reached a nervous hand up and raked his fingers through Jensen’s sweaty hair, he felt a lazy smile against his chest before Jensen leaned up and pressed their foreheads together “how could I deny us this…it hurt you know? I love you Jared, I love you so much and I have since I was 10 and I’ll never stop.”

Jared pressed a wet kiss on Jensen’s cheek and closed his eyes “then stay with me.”


	10. Time to End It

“So how do you plan on getting rid of Tom? I mean he has to know somethings up both his friends are dead and his the last one standing.”

Jensen tapped the sharp end of his knife on his chin as he thought “I’m not sure I mean neither Mike nor Chris were planned it was just the right place at the right time I highly doubt I’ll be that lucky with Tom.”

“Tom is an idiot but his smart I’m sure his figured out somethings going on and with no Sheriff to run to his probably freaking out.”

“If I could only set him up, trap him somehow—“

Jared’s brows furrowed in thought before he bit his lips and stepped up to Jensen with big eyes “I have a plan but you’re not going to like it.”

“I’m listening.”

“Well the Sheriff said Tom had a… crush on me right? I could use that to my advantage—“

“No there’s no way in hell your gonna be alone with him he could hurt you or—“

“I can handle him Jen I don’t think he would hurt me, besides I’m smarter than him and if I could just convince him that I want him maybe you could sneak in and get the job done.”

Jensen shook his head, his eyes closing as his jaw cracked “are you telling me you’re going to seduce him?”

“Only a little bit! I mean I would never let him kiss me or touch me and I’m counting that you’re going to be there before any of that would happen.”

“Absolutely not it’s too dangerous I won’t involve you in this—“

“Jensen I got involved the day you died this is just as much my fight as it is yours, were a team. I know this isn’t ideal but your running out of time so whether you like it or not I’m doing this and I’m hoping your gonna back me up.”

Jensen wanted to yell, to look at Jared with hard eyes and demand him to change his mind but he knew it would be no use. Jared was still as stubborn as he was 15 years ago and if he was still like the little boy Jensen knew no matter of convincing would be good enough.

So he reluctantly agreed and let Jared make his plan, listened as he was filled in with the details and silently promised himself and Jared that this would all end tonight.

 

“Padalecki? What the hell are you doing here?”

Tom looked like shit. 

Tom had always taken pride in his appearance, never letting himself be seen without his usually prim and proper attire but now he was standing in front of Jared with unwashed messy hair, serious 5 o’ clock shadow and red rimmed eyes.

“I just thought I would stop by and offer my condolences I know this must be hard for you.”

Tom snorted and rolled his eyes “don’t give me that shit you and I both know you didn’t give two fucks about Mike and Chris so go tell your bullshit to someone who cares.”

He reached back to slam the door and Jared panicked, he stepped forward and kicked it back before getting in Tom’s face “your right that’s not why I’m here I—I’m here because you were right.”

Tom raised a brow and leaned back with a apprehensive face “about what?”

“I am hanging onto Jensen, truth is I don’t know how to let him go and well when you told me you could help me… well I was hoping the offer still stood?”

Jared watched in disgust as a smug smile settled over Tom’s lips and his eyes filled with lust as he scanned Jared up and down before backing up and pulling him inside. 

“Oh baby I knew one day you would come crawling to me, begging for me. Jensen wasn’t half the man I was, hell he wasn’t a man at all.”

Jared closed his eyes and willed his anger down before he batted his eyelashes at Tom and let his hand reach out and stroke Tom’s bare chest “it took me a long time to realize it but your right, I guess I didn’t want to admit it because well I mean look at me? It’s not secret we grew up hating each other and I guess I just didn’t think you wanted me.”

Tom smirked as he slid his arms around Jared’s waist and tugged him close making Jared cringe at the touch “truth is Jay I’ve always wanted you hate to fucking admit it but I was jealous of Ackles the way he could touch you, how you just let him do whatever. I wanted that to be me, wanted you to want me not him his not worthy of you and he never was.”

Jared had to choke down the vile words that tried to make their way out and settled for licking his pink lips and leaning in to Tom’s touch “all you ever had to do was ask Tommy it was always you I wanted not Jensen.”

At the words Tom’s smile grew wider, his eyes crinkling with success “fucking Ackles thought he could flaunt you around, the fucking prick thought he was better than everyone but he wasn’t, that's why the asshole ended up dead.”

Jared jerked back at the words and watched as confusion filled Tom’s eyes and Jared scoffed in revulsion “you’re a pig you know that? Jensen is the only one I will ever love, would ever give myself to and the fact that you think I could ever love you is pathetic.”

Tom’s blue eyes filled with blinding rage, his fists clenched till the knuckles turned white and he reached out and sent a hard shove Jared’s way making him fall back and land on the hard floor “you fucking faggot! You know what I’m gonna do you favor,” Tom laughed as he crouched down in front of Jared and reached out to clutch at his pants “ I’m gonna fuck the virgin right outta you and maybe then you won’t be so uptight!”

Jared landed on his back and reached up with wild hands and clawed at Tom’s face making him hiss and send a slap to Jared’s face “fucking Ackles never got this, fucking prick thought he could have you well guess what Jay? He never got this!”

During the struggle Jared let out a chuckle making Tom pause “that’s funny Tom…because he had it last night.”

Tom frowned in confusion before rough-skinned hands yanked him up by his hair and slammed him into the nearest wall making him see stars.

Jared sat up and leaned back against the couch as he watched Tom shake his head before squinting his eyes and staring in horror at the man in front of him. “Yo—you’re dead it’s not possible I—I watched you die!”

Jensen smirked as he reached his hand out to grip at Tom’s throat making him choke and gag for breath “surprise.”

Jensen lifted Tom up by his throat and threw him across the room making him crash into the flat screen on the wall cracking it down the middle and making Tom let out a cry of pain. Jensen stomped over to him and as he reached down Tom lifted his hand and tried to make a strike but failed as Jensen gripped his wrist tight and snapped it back, the break of a bone echoing through the room as Tom screamed. 

“Thought you would get away with it huh? I bet you thought you did fucking good but guess what asshole I’m back and it's you who's fucking dying this time!”

He slammed Tom on the ground and gripped his hair and gave a harsh tug making his neck snap back and he looked down into Tom’s watery eyes “beg me.”

“W—what?”

“Beg me…ask me to let you live like I did…ask me to let you go, tell me you have someone to live for like I did.”

Jared shut his eyes as hot tears filled them and he stood up and went to stand next to Jared and Tom looked to him with wide pleading eyes “Ja—Jared help me!”

Jared scoffed “like you helped him? I’m sorry Tom but this is what you deserve.”

Jensen sent a hard hit to the side of Tom’s head and growled “I said fucking beg me!”

“I’m sorry! Please Jensen I’m sorry I was stupid, it was a mistake please!”

Jensen pursed his lips in thought before snorting and looking down with dark eyes “what was it you said…time for you to fucking die faggot.” Jensen pulled his hand down before he slammed it down at a quick speed ripping into Tom’s throat and tearing his tongue out and letting his lifeless body flop to the floor.

Jared watched as blood seeped from Tom’s neck before he looked up at a panting Jensen “you did it…”

Jensen looked at him and then down at himself and closed his eyes like he was waiting for something and Jared stepped back with a fearful look.

This was it. Jensen was going to leave him again and this time for good. He was going to have to relive his death all over again, just when he thought they could start a life together, when they had finally been together, now that he knew what Jensen tasted like.

He watched with teary eyes as Jensen made a face before his eyes shot open and he looked around cluelessly and back at Jared before breaking into a smile “I don’t think I’m going anywhere.”

“What?”

Jensen opened his bloody arms “I said I’m not leaving you Jay…now come here.”

Jared’s bottom lip shook and he let out a sob before throwing himself in Jensen’s arms and pressing desperate kisses to his neck “how do yo—you know?”

Jensen smiled as he nuzzled Jared’s cheek “got a little friend from above is all…I’m never leaving you again.”


End file.
